The Land Before Loud 2: The Great Valley avdenture
by Vortex Lord
Summary: Lincoln and Lola are back in The Land Before Time and now they face 2 egg-eaters, 2 full grown sharp-teeth, and a sharp-tooth hatchling.
1. Prologe

**Now that Lincoln and Lola are friends with the dinosaurs, It's time for the sequel.**

 **I don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

One night in a swamp in The Mysterious Beyond, a dark green sharp-tooth was catching his pray for his dinner witch was a Belly Drager. He cuted it in have and ate the back part of it. Though there was only a little bit of pray in the swamp, the Belly Dragger was enough to make a meal. But then he heard a viose.

(?) Bowser. What a nice surprise.

Bowser turned around and saw a brown sharp-tooth with a yellow right eye and red left eye that had a scar on it and it went all the way down to his claw witched made it all red.

(Bowser) What do you want Red Claw? And where are your minions?

(Red Claw) Screech and Thud? They're out doing their own hunting. I just came to tell you.

(Bowser) Tell me what?

(Red Claw) Sharptooth has been defeated.

(Bowser) That's not true. No one was able to beet him.

(Red Claw) Except for 7 hatchlings. He was killed by a Long-neck, a Three-horn, a Swimmer, a Flyer, a Spike-tail, and 2 humans. And they're all hatchlings.

(Bowser) You're just trying to trick me.

(Red Claw) It's no trick. Everyone in The Mysterious Beyond knows this. Those kids are legends to the Leaf-Eaters. Right now they're living in The Great Valley.

(Bowser) And why are you telling me this?

(Red Claw) Because now I can be the Next Walking Terror.

(Bowser) Hay you know Sharptooth is my brother.

(Red Claw) I know but you 2 never got along. I will be the Walking Terror.

(Bowser) You're too much of cowered to be that. Now if you excuse me. I have to give Dena her food.

Red Claw got mad at Bowser for calling him a cowered when he walked away.

(Red Claw) I'll make you pay for that Bowser. Just you wait. By tomorrow night you won't have a hatchling to wait for.

Bowser returned to his nesting place and saw that his light green mate was sleeping. Bowser would go and hunt for food as Dena stayed and watch their egg in the nest.

Last time they made the bad idea to go hunting together. When they came back, 2 egg-eaters almost ate all the eggs in the nest. They chased them away but the damage was done. Only one egg remained in the nest. Bowser knew that he'll keep his family safe no matter what and what happened that day made him step it up a notch.

(Bowser) Hay, Dena.

Dena woke up as she saw Bowser with meet on his hands witch was the front part of the Belly Drager.

(Bowser) I brought you something to eat.

Dena ate her meet and turned to Bowser.

(Dena) Something wong Bowser?

(Bowser) I heard news about Sharptooth today.

(Dena) Is he here?

(Bowser) No. He's dead. Red Claw told me he was killed by 5 leaf-eating hatchlings and 2 humans.

(Dena) That's not true.

(Bowser) That's what I said. But Red Claw said everyone knows this.

(Dena) You don't believe Red Claw don't you? Well our egg hatching day as almost here. And then we can leave and find a new home.

(Bowser) I just hope those egg-eaters don't come back.

With that they both fell asleep. But Bowser was starting to think in his sleep. How can 5 different dinosaurs and 2 humans stand up aganst Sharptooth and defeat him? He and Dena has their cave close to The Great Wall. The mountain outskirts to the valley and what also keeps Sharp-teeth and other dangers out. Though Bowser wasn't intrested in finding a way into the valley, he wondered if the kids Red Claw spoke of was somewhere beyond those mountains.


	2. Chapter 1: Paceful valley

**Chapter 1: Peaceful valley**

It was a great morning in The Great Valley. The gang where playing together and they all sang a song they made up.

(Littlefoot) I can't wait to see you

(Petrie) See you

(Ducky) See you

(Lincoln) What's up today?

(Cera) Can you hear me calling?

(Petrie) Calling

(Ducky) Calling.

(Lola) It's time to play.

(All) Every cloud in the sky, green leaf on a tree is reminding me that far away dreams really do come true. Come on, let's go and run around. Run around. What a beautiful feeling. We finally found a peaceful valley. And everyone is having a good time now.

(Littlefoot) Sun sets and rises

(Petrie) rises

(Ducky) rises

(Lincoln) Plenty of things to see.

(Cera) Everyday surprises

(Petrie) Surprises

(Ducky) Surprises

(Lola) Sneaking up on you and me.

(All) As we go to and fro let sweat hemeny flow. We're having fun now, the sky's so blue. And our dreams really do come true. Yeah let's go and run around. Run around. What a beautiful feeling. We finally found a peaceful valley. and everyone is having a good time now.

When the song was over the voice of grandpa Longneck got everyone's attention.

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot. Littlefoot it's time to come home.

(Littlefoot) That's my grandpa. Lincoln, Lola, we better go now.

(Cera) See you later guys.

(Petrie) See you

(Ducky) Bye bye.

They ran through the valley and got to Grandpa Longneck.

(Littlefoot) Hiya Grandpa.

(Grandpa Longneck) Hello Littlefoot. And welcome back Lincoln and Lola.

(Lincoln) Thanks sir.

However, Grandpa Longneck saw something different about Lola. Like her skin had changed color.

(Grandpa Longneck) Why Lola. Why is you skin different?

(Lola) Oh. You notest my new outfit. Humans have to wear different clothes everyday so they can clean their other clothes. So I thought I'd come to this world in my new outfit.

Lola's new outfit is almost like her queen of diamonds costume. Except no cape, the dress has puff sleeves, and she was wearing her nomel tiara. It's the same outfit she got from Pop Pop. Sense her normel dress kept getting in the way of her footing in this world, she disided to go in her new outfit for now on.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well I think it's brilliant. Anyway would you and Lincoln care to join us for breakfast?

(Lincoln) Shere.

(Lola) Yes.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well ok then. Come along you 3.

(Littlefoot) Ok. I'm hungry. And Lincoln, what's it like to travel from World to world?

(Lincoln) Mom's starting to get suspishis sense Lola and I were taking the snacks and spices from the pantrie. And when we get home we're all dirty. But it's still fun.

(Littlefoot) Well as long the Time Stones power stays a secret we should be fine.

As they kept walking to Littlefoot's nesting ground, Nether of them saw something hiding in tall grass. Then when they got out of site, a struthiomimus poked his head out from the tall grass and looked around.

(Struthiomimus) Hmm I like this place. Yes I like this place a lot. Don't you Strut?

But then he heard the sound of chouing and then a swollow. The struthiomimus knew who it was and got mad.

(Struthiomimus) Strut get up here.

Strut got up as he was eating grass witch the other struthiomimus didn't like.

(Strut) What is it Ozzy? I'm eating.

Ozzy smacked his head with his hand and grabbed Strut on his neck.

(Ozzy) Spit that stuff out. Go on. Spit it out.

(Strut) But Ozzy, I'm hungry.

Ozzy slapped Strut's face, Making him spit out the grass and coth.

(Ozzy) Spit it out you grass-guzzler. No brother of mine is going to eat vegetation. Not while i'm around.

(Strut) Then what are we going to eat Ozzy?

(Ozzy) Eggs dear brother. Eggs. The valley is full of them.

(Strut) Aw last time we had eggs we were almost Sharp-tooth food.

(Ozzy) That's the resone why we came here. Look around. The valley is full of nothing but Plant-eaters. As well as some nice, plump, juicey eggs.

With that they went to find a defencles nest.


	3. Chapter 2: Being little

**Chapter 2: Being little**

Grandpa Longneck used his foot to lower the tree to Littlefoot as only one star shaped leaf was left on it.

(Grandpa Longneck) Here you go Littlefoot. The last tree-star is for you.

Littlefoot grabbed it with his mouth and started eating it. Lincoln and Lola were watching from 2 rocks they were siting on. They already had something to eat so Lincoln is showing Lola how to make arrows.

(Littlefoot) Great trick Grandpa.

(Grandpa Longneck) It's not a trick Littlefoot. All Long-necks can do it.

(Littlefoot) Great. Let me try it.

Littlefoot ran to a pom tree and tried to bend it. It wouldn't move. So he tried both front feet but it only wiggled a little. So he tried all 4 and this time it moved.

(Grandpa Longneck) Carful Littlefoot.

But before he could respond to Grandpa Longneck's warning, the tree flung up like a catapolt. Littlefoot rorled for sever feet until he came to a stop. Then he saw smoke coming out from the ground and quickly notesed that he was in a guyser feeled. Grandpa Longneck grabbed his back in time as the guyser under him bersted with hot smoke.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot are you ok?

(Littlefoot) I'm fine. I guess i'm too little to do that. Huh Grandpa?

(Lola) Well your name is Littlefoot after all. Oh, sorry.

(Littlefoot) It's ok.

(Grandpa Longneck) You're still very young. But you'll get used to it.

(Littlefoot) Aw. I hate being little.

(Grandpa Longneck) Don't worry. You'll be grown up soon enough.

(Lincoln) We all have to grow up someday.

(Littlefoot) Yeah but even though you and Lola are still kids you're older than us.

(Lola) I'm only 1 year older then you. Lincoln is 6 years older.

Then they heard Cera calling from the bushes.

(Cera) Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola. Come on.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa can we go play?

(Grandpa Longneck) Have fun.

Lincoln and Lola got their stuff ready and the 3 ran up to Cera.

(Grandpa Longneck) The valley is a wonderful place to grow up.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola met up with Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike.

(Ducky) Let's play. Let's play.

(Littlefoot) Well, i'm not it.

(Cera) I'm not it.

(Ducky) Not it.

(Petrie) Me not it ether.

(Lincoln and Lola) Dips noted.

Every one then turned to Spike.

(All) Spike's it.

Everyone ran through the valley haaplie as they played their game of tag.

* * *

Strut and Ozzy were still looking for a nest with eggs. Ozzy then smelled something only a egg-eater can smell.

(Strut) Smell something Ozzy?

(Ozzy) Yes. Breakfast. Follow me.

A nest was nere by. The mother of the nest wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ozzy gabbed a egg and licked his mouth. But before he could eat the egg

BAM!

A rock fell from the sky and hit Ozzy's head, making him dizzy. However he dropped the egg and safely bounced back into its nest. The rock then fell on his hand where the egg was. Thinking it was the egg, he bit it until he felt a nasty taste and pane on his mouth. He then saw that it was the rock.

(Ozzy) NOOOOO!

He throw the rock on to the ground as he also spit out the peblies in his mouth.

(Strut) Hay Oz. Did you get a :BAM: eeeeeegg?

Another rock fell on Strut and then he fanted. Ozzy tried to get another egg until

(?) Hey you kids.

The mother bigmouth was coming back and Ozzy had to run away from the nest.

(Mother bigmouth) Stop rolling those rocks down the hill.

She looked at Littlefoot and Lincoln as they let one more rock down the hill.

(Mother bigmouth) My nest is in there.

(Lincoln) Sorry.

The game they were playing with the others was now sporoled.

(Cera) Aw well. It wasn't fun anyway.

(Ducky) Yep yep yep. No fun at all.

Petrie flew on to Cera's back.

(Petrie) Boring.

(Lola) Well why were we doing it in the 1st place?

Everyone looked at Lola. Why were they doing it in the 1st place?

(Lola) Aw well. It doesn't matter anymore.

(Littlefoot) Well what do want to do now?

Spike gronned in his way of saying "I don't know".

(Ducky) I know. I know. We could go to the sheltering grass. And play Walking Terror attack.

Everyone giggled at Ducky's inpersonation of Sharptooth. Everyone except Cera.

(Cera) No way. Not if I have to be Sharptooth again.

(Petrie) Hay. How about Spike be Sharptooth?

Spike was eating leaves he found on the ground but he heard what Petrie said.

(Ducky) Oh yes yes Spike.

Petrie flew on top of Spike.

(Petrie) Well Spike?

(Ducky) Please?

After 3 more munches he nodded his head in his way of saying yes.

(Petrie) See? He no mind.

(Ducky) Hurray. Let us go. Yep yep yep. We are going to the sheltering grass.

They slid down the hill as Ducky was riding on Spike and Petrie was on Cera. But Lincoln, Lola, and Littlefoot remembered something.

(Littlefoot) Wait you guys.

They all stopped and looked at their 3 leaders.

(Littlefoot) The sheltering grass is on the other side of the quicksand.

Littlefoot remembered what Lincoln said last time and started calling sinking sand, quicksand from now on. And so did the others.

(Cera) Yeah. So? What's your problem?

(Littlefoot) Well my grandparents don't want me, Lincoln, or Lola to cross the quicksand without them.

(Petrie) Oh that right. Quicksand dangerous.

Petrie was so scared he started acting like he was drowning in water.

(Ducky) Yes it is. Yes it is.

(Cera) Aw you're just a bunch of eggs.

Cera raced her head up and it made Petrie roll off her and kept rolling until his back landed on a rock and fell flat on his belly.

(Cera) I could cross the quicksand with my eyes closed.

(Lola) With her eyes closed?

(Ducky) And not looking where she's going?

Spike was so scared from herring that he put his paws on his eyes.

(Petrie) Hay. That sound fun. Petrie try it.

Petrie closed his eyes and started walking with his face in the air. He only walked for a few inches before bumping into Spike's face. They opened their eyes and yelped at each other until seeing who was who.

(Cera) Hay. Are you scardie eggs coming or not?

They caught up to Cera but Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola knew this was a bad idea and stold where they are.

(Ducky) Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, are you coming?

(Littlefoot) Coming. :turns to Lincoln and Lola: You're not the only ones who knows this is a bad idea.

(Lincoln) But we'll come anyway.

(Lola) Just in cases.

With that, they all went to the sheltering grass.


	4. Chapter 3: Quicksand rescue

**Chapter 3: Quicksand rescue**

The gang all looked nervously as they looked at the sheltering grass on the other side of the quicksand.

(Lincoln) Whoa. I didn't think it'd be this big.

(Littlefoot) How are gonna get across?

And still Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola knew that this was a bad idea. Ducky putted her foot in the goo and then struggled to pull it out only for 3 sencents.

(Ducky) I can not swim in this. Oh, no. No, no, no.

(Petrie) Petrie fly across.

He flew around in a loop before landing. Ducky giggled.

(Ducky) Petrie we no have wings. No, no, no. We can not fly.

Petrie landed as he sadly remembered that his friends can't fly.

(Ducky) Poor Petrie.

(Cera) My dad just jumps from rock to rock.

(Lola) Yeah but you dad has longer legs then us.

(Cera) Big deal. I can do it to. Watch.

So Cera stepped back a bit and then charged at the goo. She then jumped on a rock and her back legs were in the goo but she pulled herself out and stude on the rock.

(Cera) See?

She then lost her balance and fell into the goo.

(All) Cera.

(Littlefoot) Hang on.

Littlefoot, Ducky, and Spike ran to her as Petrie got in the air.

(Petrie) Wait for Petrie.

(Cera) AAAHHH! HEEEEELP!

Ducky ran on to the same rock Cera fell from and grabbed her horn.

(Ducky) I got you Cera. Yes I do.

Littlefoot then came and grabbed Ducky.

(Petrie) That it Littlefoot. You pull.

But he was starting to lose his balance.

(Petrie) Oh my. Oh no. What will we do? Me go for help.

(Lincoln) Good thinking. But wait.

(Lola) We're not supposed be here.

(Petrie) Right. If grown-ups find out we in big trouble.

But then Spike came and grabbed Littlefoot by his tail.

(Ducky) Hurray. Spike.

(Petrie) That is Spike. You pull. Wait. I help. I pull to.

(Lincoln) Count us in to. And I think I have just the thing to use.

Lincoln then opened his backpack and took out a long rope.

(Lincoln) Petrie. Grab onto this rope, and you pull Spike while me and Lola pull with you holding onto the rope.

(Petrie) Good thinking.

Petrie then grabbed on Spike and Lincoln through the rope to him and he grabbed it in time.

(Lincoln) Ready Lola?

(Lola) I'm ready when you are.

(Lincoln) Alright everyone. Keep Cera in place. And PULL!

Everyone began to pull Cera out with all of their might. It was a tug of war game of who can pull Cera out. Sodenly, Spike and Littlefoot lost balance and fell in with the others. They all called for help as they strugled to get out. Ducky tried to get on Littlefoot but she kept falling back in the goo. Petrie tried to fly out but the goo made his wings feel heavy and fell back in. Lincoln and Lola does know that if they kept moving they will sink faster. But they were really scared and kept strugling.

* * *

But, the gang was yelling so loud that other dinosaurs were able to hear them. Such as Cera's father, Topps, who was eating some dinner until he heard the gang screaming and looked over at the quicksand.

(Topps) Cera?

* * *

As for Petrie's mother, She was rapping up a egg to keep worm until she heard the gang saw what was happening at the quicksand.

(Mama Flyer) Petrie.

* * *

And for Ducky and Spike's mother, she was at the watering hole with Littlefoot's grandparents getting a drink. But then the 3 heard screaming and saw the gang in the quicksand.

(Mama Swimmer) Ducky. Spike.

(Grandma and Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot.

* * *

The gang were almost completely sunken into the sands. They were down to their heads and still they kept strugling. However, Lincoln found the strangth he needed to move and grabbed Ducky's arm.

(Lincoln) Don't give up. We can make it.

But then Lincoln sank completely into the goo and failed to get Ducky out.

(Ducky) Lincoln.

Then everyone sank completely into the goo. But then Grandpa Longneck got there in time and used his tail to grab the gang and pull them out of the quicksand and put them back onto the soled Earth. The gang breaved havely and cothed when they were put back onto the ground. And all of that struguling made Lincoln get tanguled up in his rope. But he and Lola were lucky that non of their stuff got lost in the goo.

(Lincoln) Never move if you're stuck in quicksand. It'll make you sink faster.

(Littlefoot) Well. At lest we made it out.

But then Everyone turned around and saw the adult dinosaurs looking at them with angry looks on their faces.

(Littlefoot) Uh oh.

All that the gang can do now was go back to their nests and face a lecture or two.


	5. Chapter 4: Eggs

**Chapter 4: Eggs**

Bowser stood outside the cave as Dena was sleeping. He remembered what happened 100 years ago with him and Sharptooth.

* * *

 _(Bowser) Sharptooth! No!_

 _Sharptooth was eating someone from his own kind. And to make it worse. That someone was his own father._

 _(Sharptooth) He was a fool Bowser. Those Long-necks killed our mother. Justis must be done._

 _(Bowser) The Long-necks were just protecting themselves. And this isn't justis. This is wong._

 _(Sharptooth) You still believe what our so called father said to you. The balens in the world. And you believe it from your heart._

 _(Bowser) At least I have a heart. Unlike you._

 _With that the 2 carnivors started fighting each other. They cratched each other, bit each other, and slammed their tails on each other. Until Bowser was defeated._

 _(Sharptooth) You were always weak. So i'll make this a warning. When you find a mate and have hatchlings, i'll come after you. Soon the day well come when all will fare me. Both Leaf-eaters and biters alike. I'll go and start my hunt in what is supposed to be a safe pace for the leaf-eaters. The Great Valley._

* * *

This vishin always scared Bowser. But now that Sharptooth is dead, he won't have to worry about him anymore.

But he will have to worry about Red Claw. because he's just a mile away from the cave. Then Screech and Thud came.

(Screech) Red Claw. You wanted us here?

(Red Claw) Screech, Thud. Wile I create a divershin, you 2 will grab the egg and take it to my cave unharmed. If i'm going to enjoy my revenga, I'll need that egg.

(Screech and Thud) Sir yes sir.

With that they went to Bowser's cave.

* * *

The moon was almost out. Strut and Ozzy were on a ledge from the great wall.

(Ozzy) Now is the time for all good little eggs to be safely tucked into their nests.

(Strut) I wouldn't mind being tucked in. I'm eggs-asted.

Strut started to lay on his belly and laughed at his joke until Ozzy kicked his face.

(Ozzy) Would you stop conplaning?

(Strut) But Ozzy. I'm tired and i'm hungry. Can I just for ones have a itty bitty little green bedtime snack?

(Ozzy) We're Egg-eaters. We don't eat green stuff. We eat eggs

(Strut) But last time we ate eggs we were almost Sharp-tooth bate.

(Ozzy) Are you still frighten about that?

(Strut) Why yes I am as matter of fact. If you haven't disided to eat the whole nest then we wouldn't have been chased at all.

(Ozzy) So what? We only left one egg behind.

(Strut) Ozzy. Can we just play it safe and have green food insted?

(Ozzy) No. Can't you see i'm trying to wean you away from that stuff? For now on you've got to think, feel, and breath only one food group. Eggs.

Ozzy then starts singing a song that came in his head

(Ozzy) When I wake up first thing I do "eggs" Is to look around for something to chew. "eggs-actly' Feeding my self is very very tricky because you can see I'm ridiculously picky. "Eggs"

(Strut) Excuse me Ozzy. I uh

(Ozzy) This struthiomimus won't settle for the dregs. I'll borrow, I'll begg, I'll even kiss you

(Strut) Kiss me?

(Ozzy) for my dear beloved dose... of eggs.

(Strut) Hay Ozzy i'm so hungry I can't wait another minute. Here's a juicey little leaf with a beautiful stick in it. Can I have a taste? If I promes just to lick it?

(Ozzy) STRUT!

(Strut) What?

(Ozzy) You embelselic eater. Great green globs couldn't possibly be sweeter. Then a pile of eggs. You got to smell them, feel them, oh crack them open, for the great big nest full I am hopping.

(Strut) Oh look i'm starving. I'm weak. There is nothing in my tummy. And the mold on that tree is starting to look yummy.

(Ozzy) The colors and shapes and asalted sizes, gobble them all for appetizers. Eggs-tasy.

(Strut) Ozzy what's the matter with a little vegetation?

(Ozzy) I had enough to hear with this acclimation.

(Strut) Well can't I just have this peass of a tree?

(Ozzy) Why can't you be more like me? You leaf loving

(Strut) Hay

(Ozzy) Bush burping, Stim smelling

(Strut) Wait a minute

(Ozzy) Garden gording, Plant popping, Tree tasting, Dirt devhoring best

(Strut) Ozzy

(Ozzy) You got to have eggs, thrice a day at least.

With that, Ozzy's song ended.

(Ozzy) Do not worry dear brother. The valley will be asleep. Tonight we feast.

As it got darker the 2 egg-eaters began their hunt. They saw that some Long-necks are still awake and Ozzy made sure that Strut was keeping quiet as he was. And they got past the Long-necks without being seen.

* * *

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot. Your Grandma and I just don't want to lose you.

(Grandma Longneck) You are all we have.

(Littlefoot) It's just so hard being little.

(Grandma Longneck) Don't worry. You'll grow up faster then you think. Be pastent. Injoy being young while it lasts.

(Grandpa Longneck) And stay close to the herd. We feel safe here in the valley. The Great Wall keeps us safe from sharp-teeth and other dangers of The Mysterious Beyond. But there are dangers in the valley as well Littlefoot. You must always be careful.

(Littlefoot) But my friends.

(Grandma Longneck) Hush now. It is time for sleep. The sun has already set from the sky.

(Grandpa Longneck) And where is Lincoln and Lola?

(Littlefoot) I saw them go that way.

He went in the directen Littlefoot pointed to and saw Lincoln and Lola looking at themselves in water.

(Grandpa Longneck) Are you alright?

(Lincoln) Even Littlefoot knew that was a bad idea.

(Lola) We should have stopped them when we had the chance.

(Grandpa Longneck) Don't worry. You did what you had to do.

(Lincoln) Thanks

(Grandpa Longneck) But i'm still very disapointed at you for disobaying one of our rules. So for now on, stay close to the herd. Like I just told Littlefoot, there are dangers in the valley as well. You must always be careful.

(Lola) We will.

(Grandpa Longneck) Now come. It's time to sleep.

With that, they went to the nesting ground as Littlefoot already got cered up into a ball. But he was still awake a little.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot?

(Littlefoot) It's okay Lincoln. We did what we had to do.

The 3 then went to sleep. But about a hour later Cera came.

(Cera) :Whispering: Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola.

(Lincoln) Cera?

They saw her in the bush from behind.

(Lola) :whispering: What are you doing here?

(Cera) :Whispering: I can't sleep. It's improtnent. We need to talk.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) Now?

(Cera) Ssshhh yes now.

All 3 of them hesitated for a moment.

(Cera) Scared of the dark?

(Littlefoot) No

(Cera) Then come on, Let's get the others.

(Lincoln) Just give us a moment okay?

Lincoln and Lola went back to get their stuff. They knew that they will have a adventure tonight. Then they ran back to Littlefoot and Cera as they went to get the others.


	6. Chapter 5: The chase begins

**Chapter 5: The chase begins**

The gang were all together on Tall Peek. The highest mountain in The Great Valley.

(Ducky) Yep yep yep. We are all here. Yes we are.

(Petrie) But what we here for?

(Lincoln) Is there a problem?

Almost all of them were sitting as Cera walked back and forth.

(Cera) Grown-ups. I suppose that you all got the same lecture I did.

They all nodded.

(Ducky) We are not grown-ups and should remember it.

(Petrie) Me to young to wonder far.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) There are many dangers. We must always be careful.

(Cera) Don't hang around with Long-necks, Beak-faces, Spike-tails, and humans.

But she looked back at the others as she knew that wasn't the same.

(Cera) Well. It was mostly the same lecture.

(Lola) The grown-ups are mainly worried that we'd get hurt.

(Cera) That's the problem. They don't think we can take care of ourselves. We have to do something so the grown-ups will stop treating us like hatchlings.

(Lincoln) Guys we almost drowned in quicksand. You know how they'll feel if they lost you.

(Cera) Who's side are you on?

(Lincoln) It's not about sides. Ever since Littlefoot's mother died, Lola and I promised him we keep him safe and stay by his side no matter what. We both feel like that it's our responcebelity to keep all of you safe.

(Cera) Really?

(Lincoln) Yes. So what were you thinking?

(Cera) Well...We could run away from home.

That got Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola in a shock state but Petrie nodded his head yes.

(Petrie) Uhh, Where we run?

(Cera) We can just stay here.

(Lola) Come on. Anybody can find us here.

(Cera) No one can find us up here. See these rocks? This can be our hideout. And we're up real high.

Everyone looked at the ledge. Lincoln had to admit that Cera was right.

(Ducky) You can see everything up here. You can.

(Lincoln) Look Ducky. There's your nest. But why do I see 2 struthiomimuses walking away?

But then he gasped as he saw what they were doing.

(Lincoln) Hay. They're stealing an egg.

(Ducky) They're egg napping part of our family.

(Littlefoot) Quick. We better tell the grown-ups.

But when Littlefoot stepped onto the slope, Cera got in his way.

(Cera) No. Wait. If we catch them ourselves, it'll show everyone that we're not babies anymore.

(Littlefoot) I don't know.

(Cera) Look scaredy. There's 7 of us and only 2 of them. What can go wrong?

(Littlefoot) Well

Before he could finish, Lincoln got onto Littlefoot's back as Lola got on Cera's and Ducky got on Spike's.

(Lincoln) Look. Lola and I don't like this ether. But it will be too late if we tell the grown-ups. We think we can handle this.

(Lola) Just stay close to us, okay? We don't want another incident like the one from today.

(Cera) You got it. Now come on. Let's go get those creeps.

They ran down the mountain and started to chase the egg-eaters. Lincoln and Lola then got out their acherie stuff.

(Lincoln) Ready Lola?

(Lola) I'm ready when you are.

Strut and Ozzy came to a stop and got ready to eat the egg.

(Ozzy) Now remember I get the first bite. After all this was all my idea.

But before he could bite it, Lincoln and Lola started shouting arrows at them. Though they didn't hit the egg-eaters sense they didn't want to damage the egg, the arrows did scare them. They then turned around and saw where they came from.

(Lincoln) Drop that egg and put your hands in the air.

(Ozzy) Uh oh. We've been spotted. I told you not to be so obvious.

Ozzy shoved the egg on to Strut's hands before running away.

(Strut) Ozzy, wait for me.

(Ducky) Bring back my sibling.

The egg-eaters ran to the Great Wall and started climbing up as the gang saw what they were doing.

(Cera) They're heading for The Mysterious Beyond. Maybe we should get help after all.

(Lola) It's too late now. They'll get away.

Littlefoot ran up the slope with Lincoln still on him. They both then looked at Cera.

(Lincoln) This was your idea. Are you coming or not?

Cera only hesitated for 3 seconds. Then she kicked the dirt and ran on to a rock, smashing it into a lot of pebbles. Petrie flew in the air and saw the egg-eaters on the top.

(Petrie) Me see them on top of clif.

(Littlefoot) Great work Petrie.

(Lincoln) Let's hurry.


	7. Chapter 6: Lost

**Chapter 6: Lost**

Bowser and Dena were fast asleep in the cave. But then the ground started to shake. Bowser and Dena woke up and saw Red Claw outside the cave.

(Bowser) RED CLAW!

(Red Claw) Evening Bowser. I would say good evening but it won't be for you. And as for you Dena. Why could you choose Bowser over me? He's weak.

(Dena) I love Bowser more then you Red Claw. I'm not sorry.

(Red Claw) Not yet but you will be.

(Bowser) What do you want.

(Red Claw) Revenge. All member's of Sharptooth's family must be killed. I will be the next Walking Terror.

The fight started as Bowser and Red Claw charged at each other. Dena was watching. Red Claw tried to bite Bowser's neck but doged the attack and bit Red Claw's tail. Red Claw rored in pane. He managed to kick Bowser's face witch made him let go.

(Bowser) You can't win. Don't forget I'm the one who gave you that scar.

(Red Claw) We'll see about that.

(Bowser) Dena. Take the egg and run.

(Dena) But Bowser

(Bowser) There's no time. Save our only hatchling.

Dena ran to the nest but the egg was gone.

(Dena) No

* * *

Strut and Ozzy kept on running from the gang as they got closer to the top.

(Ozzy) How big are they?

Strut turned around and saw that the gangs shadows were bigger from the moons shine even though they're not big yet.

(Strut) Oh they're big. Very big.

Ozzy didn't want to know if Strut was right because when he heard the word "big", that means trouble. They then kept going up. When Ozzy got to the top, he saw a nero pit ahead of him. It looked like a long way down. But the other side wasn't that far away to jump across. Strut came and to him it looked like they were trapped.

(Ozzy) You first.

Ozzy pushed Strut and it made him jump over the pit to the other side. He made it safely. Then Ozzy held on to the egg and jumped to the other side and made safely as well. They ran up ahead as the gang got to the pit. Petrie flew to the other side before seeing the others hesitating.

(Petrie) It not so far. You can do it.

(Littlefoot) Hang on tyet Lincoln.

(Lincoln) I'm ready.

Littlefoot jumped with Lincoln on his back and they landed safely.

(Lincoln) Come on Spike. Hurry.

Spike didn't hesitate and jumped across. He didn't make a full jump but he grabbed on to the ledge and kicked his way up.

(Cera) Ducky. Get on and hold on tyet.

As Cera let Ducky on, she saw Lola shaking.

(Cera) Don't worry. We'll make it.

She then jumped as Lola screamed. She ended up the same way Spike did but still got on the other side.

(Cera) It's ok. It's over now.

(Ducky) We're ok. Yes we are.

(Lola) I hate heights. Even if I have to jump over them.

The gang went on with the chase as rain clouds came.

* * *

Dena tried to find the egg but the sky puffs are making it harder to see. Screech and Thud are the ones with the egg. They saw a skeletal sharp-tooth foot in a outcut in the swamp.

(Screech) Hay. How about here?

The green fast biter looked at the foot before turning to the blue one.

(Thud) Perfect. No one will find it here.

Screech then put the egg on the foot.

(Screech) Good. Now let's get out of here. Red Claw is going to enjoy his revenge.

(Thud) Oh yes he is.

With that, they ran back to the cave.

* * *

(Strut) I hope this egg is worth it.

(Ozzy) Worth it? All eggs are worth it beak brath. Here.

Ozzy shoved the egg back on to Strut's hands.

(Ozzy) Now come on.

Strut then looked at the gang down below.

(Strut) Who are those guys?

Latele he and Ozzy heard about 5 hatchlings and 2 humans killing Sharptooth. Are they be being chased by Sharptooth's killers?

* * *

The gang kept going until it started raining.

(Cera) Oh no.

(Littlefoot) Come on. We have to keep going.

As the gang kept going, Ducky sat on a rock.

(Ducky) Acting grown-up is hard. It is. It is.

Petrie was laying his belly on Spike sense he was tired from all that flying.

(Lola) Ahag. The rain is taking the beauty out of my hair.

(Lincoln) I'll dry it ones the rain stops.

(Lola) Thanks Lincy.

* * *

Strut and Ozzy got to a wall of bolders that seperats The Great Valley from The Mysterious Beyond. Ozzy then used 2 ledges as steps to get up to the entrance to a cave as Strut followed him.

(Ozzy) Aha. We made it Strut. Those little grass-nippers will never find us now. It won't be long Egg. Soon you will will be nested in the pit of my belly. Ha ha ha ha.

Ozzy went in as Strut followed him.

(Strut) Oz. When's it your turn to hold the egg?

* * *

The gang got to the bolders and couldn't find the egg-eaters.

(Petrie) Where they go?

(Cera) I don't see them anywhere.

(Ducky) They are disapered. They are.

Lincoln Then saw the cave entrance.

(Lincoln) They must have gone in there. Come on.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike didn't hesitate and went in. But Cera stood outside as her fear of the dark took over her. Littlefoot and Lincoln went back outside to see why Cera isn't coming.

(Littlefoot) Cera What's taking you?

(Cera) Nothing. I just don't feel like going in right now. That's all.

(Littlefoot) Cera

(Cera) Hump

(Littlefoot) Alright. Fine. We're going without you.

(Lincoln) I hope you like thunderstorms.

With that, thunder and lighting came and scared Cera into the cave. Lincoln saw her run in.

(Lincoln) Sssshhhh. This way.

(Cera) Wow. It sure is dark in here.

(Lincoln) I'll remember to bring a flash light next time.

Just then the Time Stone started glowing brighter and brighter as gave the gang enough light to see.

(Lincoln) Wow. Looks like I still have a lot to learn about this thing. I wonder what kind of hoces poces it will give me next.


	8. Chapter 7: Found

**Chapter 7: Found**

The gang kept going with the light from the Time Stone. However, Cera looked at Lincoln and notest that the light under him casted shadows above his face.

(Cera) Whoa.

(Lincoln) What?

(Cera) You look scary right now.

(Lincoln) Oh. That happens when you shine light under your face.

(Littlefoot) Sssshhhh. Listen.

Lincoln grabbed the stone keep the light from giving them away as they found the egg-eaters on a piller of rocks with a flat on on top.

(Ozzy) Ok Strut. Now it's my turn to hold the egg.

Ozzy then liked his mouth. And that was enough to tell Ducky what was going to happen next.

(Ducky) Oh no. We have to do something before they eat it.

(Lincoln) If the light under me made me scary to you Cera, it can make me scary to them to.

(Cera) Looks like you got a plane.

Lincoln let go of the stone and the light came back as he got to the egg-eaters on the piller.

(Lincoln) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Before Strut and Ozzy could take a bite of the egg, they turned around and saw Lincoln's scary face and they screamed and dropped the egg as thunder and lighting came in as the rain stopped. The egg-eaters ran around the cavern screaming as the egg rolled unharmed all around the cavern.

(Littlefoot) Great work Lincoln. Now let's get that egg.

Lincoln got on Littlefoot's back and Lola got on Cera's. They all ran to the egg as it rolled to Littlefoot and Lincoln.

(Lincoln) We got it.

However, the egg went past Lincoln's hand before he grabbed it.

(Lincoln) We don't got it.

(Cera) I got it.

(Lola) Cera. Slow down.

(Cera) What is it?

(Lola) Up ahead.

Cera saw that Lola was telling her that she was running strate to a piller of rocks up ahead. She screamed as she stopped moving her feet but didn't stop moving fast enough and her horn hitted the piler so hard that it made rocks fall from the cealing.

(Lincoln) CAVE-IN! EVERYBODY RUN!

The gang all tried to run out of the cave. Not only that, The egg-eaters found the egg and Strut grabbed it wile he and Ozzy were trying get away from the falling rocks.

Nither of them got out of the cavern in time because the inpackt of the rocks had chased all 9 of them to a dead end and all of them got pushed out through a weak spot on the wall. The egg, the egg-eaters, the gang, and the rocks were flying out of the cave and on to the wall of bolders witched got crumbuled by the rocks and they went in two septret ways. The back of the rock slide took the gang to the swamp in The Mysterious Beyond while the front of the rock slide took the egg-eaters and the egg back to The Great Valley.

(Ozzy) Whatever you do Strut, aahh, don't lose, ow, that egg.

Strut heard his order as he suffed on a round flat rock. He tried to grab the egg but it kept slipping out of his hands. When he finally got a grip on the egg, a holt came to the rock slide and baried the egg-eaters as Strut lost the egg and it rolled back to Ducky and Spike's nest and it flipped on a rock sticking out of the ground and it landed unharmed back in to place with its unhatched siblings.

* * *

The gang screamed and Ducky called for help as the rocks took them to the swamp. The rocks came to a stop and baried the gang under them as only some rocks fell off the outcut and broke a skeleton as they went into the swamp. When it was done, Littlefoot and Lincoln got up from under the rocks and shuck their heads and graoed and Lincoln held onto his head as they both got ingered from the rocks.

(Ducky) HEEEEEEEELP!

Ducky was holding on to the outcut with Petrie holding on to her tail. Lola got up from under the rocks and shuck her head as went got Ducky and Petrie. Fortenly for her, her tiara and dress didn't get damaged. Petrie let go of Ducky's tail as they got over the solid earth and Lola sat Ducky down on a rock.

(Lola) Are you guys ok?

(Petrie) Uhhh Petrie not ok. Me hurt everywhere.

He fell down on a pile of rock as his wings began to ach. Suddenly the rocks moved and Cera was under them. When she got out, Petrie saw her angry face.

(Petrie) Whoa. Good Cera.

She snoted Petrie off of her before rubbing her horn with her foot.

(Cera) Oh, I think i've bent my horn.

(Ducky) Where is Spike?

Then the rocks under Cera moved and she was standing on Spike when he got out from under. Ducky cheered and Spike walked over to her as Cera slipped off of him. He started licking Ducky and it made her giggle because it was also tickling her.

(Ducky) Spike stop it. I'm ok. I am.

Everyone started laughing. But their fun didn't last long. They heard a spooky and walked to the outcut. The saw the swamp and strange cretchers and dead trees and skeletons of beak-faces, three-horns, long-necks, and over them was a skeleton of a T-rex.

(Petrie) This place spooky.

(Ducky) Where are we?

(Lincoln) I-I think we're in The Mysterious Beyond.

(Cera) The Mysterious Beyond? Will i'm not afraid of any ol Mysterious Beyond.

Then a bubble from the swamp popped and splashed mucky water all over Cera's face and it made the others giggle.

(Ducky) There is nothing to be afraid of as long as we are all here together. Right?

* * *

Bowser did his final attack on Red Claw and knocked him into the swamp. Red Claw then walked away from the cave.

(Red Claw) I'll get you Bowser.

Bowser then saw Dena coming back upset.

(Bowser) Dena

(Dena) Bowser I couldn't stop them. Screech and Thud took the egg wile we weren't looking.

Bowser got in a shock state. The only future hatchling they were going to have left was now gone. Bowser began to rare in anger and sadness.

(Bowser) NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

The gang gasped when they heard a sharp-tooth raring in the horizon. Spike hid his head in the ground and Petrie flew onto Littlefoot's neck.

(Cera) I want to go home.

(Petrie) Petrie go home to.

(Ducky) But what about the egg? We can not leave it here all alone.

(Lincoln) I-I'm afraid it got smushed.

Ducky knew that Lincoln was right. There's no way the egg could have suvived the rock slide. She then busted in tiers and started crying.

(Ducky) Bye bye baby sibling.

Spike removed his head from the ground. And sense he's part of Ducky's family, it felt like he also lost a member and got sad as well.

(Littlefoot) Don't cry Ducky. It's all part of The Great Circle Of Life.

(Lola) Besides, you have a nest full of eggs at home.

(Ducky) Yeah but this one was specile. It was going to be my favorite. All blue and orange and sparkled. There is not another egg like that in the whole world.

(Lincoln) Hay. I think I see it.

(Ducky) You do? Where?

(Lincoln) Behind you.

She turned her head and saw what it was.

(Ducky) The egg. It is not smushed. Hello baby sibling. Hay. You've gowned. This is going to be very big baby sibling.

(Cera) Then Let's get it home and we can tell everyone we saved it.

(Petrie) And then they no trite us like babies anymore.

(Lincoln) I'll carry it.

With that, they went back to the valley.

On the way back however, Lincoln felt a little unsure about this. How can eggs grow if it hasn't even hatched yet? Or is this not even Ducky's egg at all? Lincoln hasn't learned anything about dinosaur eggs yet. So he'll just have to wait and see the result.

* * *

Bowser was upset from losing his only egg left. He knew he shouldn't have insulted Red Claw.

(Dena) Bowser?

(Bowser) This is all my falit. I shouldn't have insulted Red Claw.

(Dena) It's okay. Let's just move out of here. The sooner, the better. Do you smell Red Claw anywhere?

Bowser began to sniff the air for Red Claw. But insted of Red Claw, something else got him.

(Bowser) No but I do smell breakfast. Come on. We're going to need our stragh if we're going to trivel. And the clime down the mountain is going to take us all morning.

* * *

The gang got to Ducky and Spike's nest. Lincoln gave the egg to Ducky. But she gasped when saw the nest.

(Littlefoot) Go on Ducky. Put it back.

(Ducky) It is back. Look.

Everyone looked at the nest and all 7 eggs were together. Now Lincoln got the result that this wasn't Ducky's egg. But if it isn't Ducky's egg, then who's egg did they find? So they took it to a hidden place in the valley and put it inside some grass in front of a pond.

(Lola) So if Ducky's egg was here, Who's egg is this?

(Petrie) Maybe those bad guys steele it from other nest.

(Littlefoot) Yeah, but from who?

(Lincoln) I'm not familiar with Dinosaur eggs. So we won't know until it hatches.

(Ducky) Yep yep yep. And then we can take it back to its family.

(Littlefoot) But who's going to take care of it until it hatches?

(Cera) Why we are of course. After all we're not babies.

(Littlefoot) I don't know. Maybe we should tell our folks about this.

(Cera) No! If they find out where we were, we'll get put back into our nests.

(Lincoln) I'm sorry to say this. But Cera's right. We got in trouble yesterday. It's best not to strike another.

(Cera) Good. Now let's go back to our nesting grounds before anyone sees that we're gone.

With that, Littlefoot went back to his nesting ground with Lincoln and Lola. All three of them cered up into balls and went to sleep. About 1 hour Later, witch felt like a minute to them, Grandma Longneck came to wake them.

(Grandma Longneck) Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, time to get up. The sun is already rising into the sky.

All 3 of them opened their left eyes and gronded all thanks to Cera giving them the lack of a good night sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: About humans

**Chapter 8: About humans**

At the edge of The Great Wall, Strut got up from under the rocks and shuck his body.

(Strut) Aw, I feel like a mountain fell on me.

(?) IT DID!

(Strut) Is that you Ozzy? Where are you.

(Ozzy) YOU'RE...STANDING...ON ME!

Strut looked down and yelped as he saw 2 glowing red angry eyes that belonged to Ozzy. Strut got off the rocks witch aloud Ozzy to get up and shake his body before turning to his brother.

(Ozzy) Did you save the egg?

(Strut) I uh..the uhh...the egg?

Strut's head got ingered so bad he couldn't remember what happened to the egg. Ozzy moved his face closer to Strut's until they were beak to beak.

(Strut) Oh. You mean the egg. Well I uhhh...you see uhh...those kids. Yeah that's it. Those were kids chasing us last night. The same ones that killed Sharptooth. Guess what. They stole our egg. The nerve.

(Ozzy) They did, did they? Well they will pay. And dearly.

* * *

The gang just had their breakfast and now they were waiting for the egg to hatch. Lincoln had moved the egg to a tree stump with grass on it sense the olace they were was more secare to hide the egg from the herd.

(Cera) How long do we have to wait?

(Lincoln) Could be days mabby.

(Lola) Or just 1 hour. We don't know.

(Petrie) My mama sits on eggs to keep worm. Make egg hatch. Me sit on egg.

Petrie got on the egg as it tipped over on its side. He then sat on it.

(Littlefoot) I wonder what it will be?

(Cera) A girl I hope.

(Lincoln) Hay. All my older sisters thought I was a girl before I got out of mom's tummy.

(Littlefoot) What?

(Lincoln) Yeah. It sounds gross but human babies come from their mother's tummies. It's called pregnancy. A egg like thing comes into the mother's belly and then it develops into a human baby. When the time is right, the baby is ready to get out of the mother's tummy and that baby is now born. Then we make sure the baby is clean before giving it to its mother. Sometimes 2 egg like things will come in the mother. Witch means 2 babies will be born on the same day. The 1st baby will come out of the mother and then after a few minutes the 2nd baby will come out. We call them twins. Take Lola for example. She and Lana are twins.

(Littlefoot) Wow. That really is gross but amazing to. Are the other creatures in your world like that?

(Lincoln) Not all of them. There are still some that can lay eggs.

(Littlefoot) Still your world sounds like fun. I'd like to see it someday.

(Lincoln) Yeah but you remember what I said about the dinosaurs in my world. If a live and talking dinosaur shows up it will be shocking. Besides you remember what Rooter said. Only humans can travel between the 2 worlds.

(Littlefoot) Oh. Right. But did you know that some twins are also frim eggs that hatch on the same day?

(Lincoln) No.

(Littlefoot) Okay. Anyway, about this egg. When it hatches. Why can't we be its parents?

(Cera) Don't be silly Littlefoot. How can we be its parents?

(Littlefoot) Well. We can rise it. Teach it stuff. It'll be fun. Right? Lincoln how do you and Lola learn stuff?

(Lincoln) That is what school is for. You can learn stuff about many things. Like counting, drawing, even about the worlds past.

(Cera) Whoa. School sounds amazing.

(Lincoln) Not to everyone. School is also where you make friends. Some others like to pick on you.

(Ducky) Like bullies?

(Lincoln) That's right. And ones the egg hatches, we can teach the hatchling about the humans.

(Cera) Well I think i'll make the best parent.

(Littlefoot) Why?

(Cera) because i'll let her do anything she wants to.

(Ducky) And our baby will never hear no.

(Lola) Just as long as you don't let him be a bad dinosaur.

(Littlefoot) What do you do to bad people?

(Lincoln) That's why we have the polies. They keep the town safe from bad guys that can steel stuff, hurt people, or anything else that involves something bad to the world. They arest the bad person and take him or her to be locked up in a place called jail.

(Littlefoot) What's it like?

(Lincoln) It's where the bad guys get put in sails that have doors made out of bars that keep the bad guy from escaping.

(Littlefoot) When did that happen to you?

(Lincoln) Well one day I was making sure I got rid of some yucky stuff but the wind blow some in front of a polies offiser. He thought I was a litter bug and arested me. And mom was not happy when she had to take me home.

(Petrie) Petrie would never want to end up like that.

(Lola) Well ones the egg hatches we can tell you more about the human world.


	10. Chapter 9: Chomper

**Chapter 9: Chomper**

Strut and Ozzy were looking for the gang. And just their luck, they found them waiting for the egg to hatch.

(Ozzy) There they are.

(Strut) What are they doing?

The gang kept waiting until they heard a crack and saw a crack on the egg.

(Petrie) It hatching.

Then a three-toed foot with claws on it came out.

(Lincoln) Uh oh.

The hatchling then removed the rest of the egg and showed himself.

(Lola) Uh oh is right. It's a

But before Lola could say it, the hatchling yoneed and showed his teeth witch got the others to know what it is.

(All except Lincoln and Lola) SHARP-TOOTH!

That got all the dinosaur children to run in panic.

(Strut and Ozzy) Sharp-tooth?

The Egg-eaters ducked without knowing that Ducky, Cera, Petrie, and Spike were coming and got trampeled by them. And that did hurt.

Littlefoot tried to run but he got stuck in some vines and then got flipped by them to the sharp-tooth as he opened his mouth again. Littlefoot screamed and this time he ran without getting stuck in vines. The baby sharp-tooth then made sad wimpering sounds as Littlefoot came back and also as Lincoln and Lola never moved from the panic.

(Littlefoot) Aw. Why are we running? He's not dangerous.

(Lincoln) Hay little buddy. I see that you're a nice sharp-tooth.

The hatchling licked Lola witch tickled her.

(Lola) Friendly, aren't you?

(Littlefoot) Hay. I bet he thinks that we're his family.

(Lincoln) Witch means Lola's the mother and you're the father and I'm an uncle.

(Baby sharp-tooth) Family?

(Lola) Hay. He talked. But can he walk?

(Lincoln) I don't think he can. Hay. Let me show how to walk. 1st you lift your foot like this. Then move it like this. Then do the same with the other. See how i'm doing it? Now you try it.

The hatchling got and did what Lincoln Showed him.

(Lincoln) Slow down. You'll hurt yourself.

But he already tripped and fell on his head.

(Lola) Oh. Are you ok?

He got up and made sad wipering sounds as a tire fell out of his eye.

(Littlefoot) It's okay. We're not mad. Hay. You need a name.

Then a dragonfly came and he bit it as he made a chomping sound.

(Lola) Ew.

(Littlefoot) I know. We'll call him Chomper.

(Lincoln) Yeah. That name works well for him.

(Lola) I like that name. Okay then. Chomper it is then.

At that responce, Chomper liked his name as he continued to finish up the dragon fly.

(Littlefoot) I guess you hungry huh? Hay. I know what Sharp-teeth like. But maybe you can eat green stuff like me.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot. He can't eat leaves. Can he?

(Littlefoot) Well only one way to find out.

He grabbed a branch with leaves on it.

(Littlefoot) Here. These leaves are really tasty. Try some.

Chomper tried them but then spitted them out.

(Lincoln) I guess I was right.

(Littlefoot) This is going to be harder then I thought.

(Lincoln) How about Lola and I stay here and look after Chomper wile you go get some advise from your grandparents. Besides, we don't know how to rise a baby dinosaur.

(Littlefoot) Okay. See you later. :in his head: If Cera finds out about this, she'll kill me.

So Littlefoot left Chomper with Lincoln and Lola weil he went to find his grandparents.

(Lola) Oh you're just so cute. Lana would be mad if she saw us with dinosaurs.

(Lincoln) I'm just glad we have to keep the Time Stone a secrete.

Just then 2 butterflies came. Chomper was still hungry and he tried to eat them. But they were fast and he started to chase them.

(Lola) Chomper come back.

Lincoln and Lola ran after him but he was nowhere to be seen.

(Lincoln) We better find him before he gets into trouble.

* * *

Littlefoot got to the watering hole where Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were. He knew he shouldn't tell them about Chomper, so he just wanted to say that he needed advice.

(Littlefoot) Grandma, Grandpa, can I ask you something?

(Grandpa Longneck) Yes Littlefoot. What is it?

(Littlefoot) I want to know about babies.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck got in a shockstate and looked at each other. They never excpected him to say something like that.

(Grandma Longneck) Littlefoot. You're too young to worry about babies.

(Littlefoot) Well it's just that i'm cyeries.

(Grandpa Longneck) Alright. What is it that you like to know?

(Littlefoot) How do babies get enough to eat?

(Grandma Longneck) Why the grown-ups find food for them of corecs.

(Littlefoot) But what if that don't like what you give them?

(Grandpa Longneck) Why you wouldn't always eat what we gave you.

(Littlefoot) I wouldn't?

(Grandpa Longneck) That's right. But when you got hungry enough you always ate.

(Littlefoot) I did?

Grandpa Longneck nodded his head yes.

(Grandma Longneck) All babies eat when they're hungry.

(Littlefoot) That's great. That's all I wanted to know. You can tell me more when i'm old enough. Bye.

With that, Littlefoot then left the watering hole.

(Grandpa Longneck) Ha ha ha ha. Kids. They want to grow up so fast.

(Grandma Longneck) And when they do, they wish they were young again.

* * *

Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike came back to the place where the egg hatched. But they couldn't find Littlefoot, Lincoln, or Lola anywhere.

(Cera) Man where are they?

(Petrie) Maybe sharp-tooth eat them.

(Ducky) Poor Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola.

Just then, Strut and Ozzy emerdged from their hiding spot.

(Ozzy) Well, well, if it isn't the little plant-grazers who ruined our supper.

(Ducky) It is the egg-eaters.

(Petrie) Wh-wh-what do we do?

(Cera) RUN!

They started to run as the egg-eaters started to chase them.

(Ozzy) Where is my egg you little brats?

Around the same time, Littlefoot came back to the place as Lincoln and Lola did.

(Littlefoot) Guys, where's Chomper?

(Lincoln) We got seperated.

(Lola) Hay. I hear chomping.

(Littlefoot) Me too.

they followed the sound and then to their horror. They saw Comper standing on a rock in the quicksand, trying to catch the butterfly.

(Lincoln) Chomper, get out of there. It's too dangerous.

Chomper heard what Lincoln said and jumped from rock to rock until he was back on the land.

(Lincoln) Chomper that's quicksand. One step in it and it will pull you in.

Chomper then got sad.

(Lola) Hay we're not mad. You just wanted some food, that's all.

Just then they heard screaming. They looked at a cliff and saw that the others were being cornered by the egg-eaters.

(Littlefoot) The others. They're in danger.

(Lincoln) We gotta do something.

(Lola) Stay here Chomper. This is big work only we can do.

(Lincoln) Hang on guys. We're coming.

As the 3 ran to the others, Chomper stayed where he is. But what was going on.

(Chomper) Huh?


	11. Chapter 10: You're One of us now

**Chapter 10: You're One of us now**

(Ozzy) We have you corned. Now tell me. Where is my egg?

(Cera) Your egg? We didn't do anything to it. It hatched.

(Ozzy) IT HATCHED? BEFORE I COULD EAT IT, MY EGG HATCHED?

(Strut) Calm down Ozzy. It was just an egg.

(Ozzy) IT WASN'T JUST AN EGG IT WAS OUR DINNER!

Ozzy then hits Strut on the head with his tail.

(Ozzy) Now i'm warning you Little Leaf Lickers. Stay out of my way or

(?) Leave my friends alone.

Everyone looked at the path where they came from and saw a surprise.

(Cera) Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola.

(Ducky) We are saved.

(Ozzy) Just what I can't stand. 3 bossie weed wackers.

The 3 tried to fight back but The egg-eaters grabbed all 3 of them.

(Ozzy) Did you really think you can stop us? Killers of Sharptooth or not, you're going to pay for what you did.

But then, before the Egg-eaters could do anything else, a big shadow of a sharp-tooth came and it moving closer to them as its mouth moved and it made chomping sounds.

(Cera, Ducky, and Petrie) SHARP-TOOTH!

(Strut and Ozzy) SHARP-TOOTH! AAAAHHHH!

The egg-eaters were so scared that they jumped off the cliff and rolled on rocks as they went down. The others got in a panic state but Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were calm because they saw who's shadow that was.

(Littlefoot) Chomper, oh Chomper you saved us.

The others got out of panic when they heard what Littlefoot said and saw Chomper.

(Cera) Chomper? What's a Chomper?

(Ducky) It is his name silly.

(Lincoln) See you guys? Chomper's a nice Sharp-tooth. He would never hurt us.

(Littlefoot) Chomper, this is you aunt Cera. Your uncles Spike and Petrie. And your aunt Ducky.

(Ducky) Hi Chomper. I think you are really cute.

(Cera) Thanks for saving us.

Whit that, the gang started to sing a song that came in their heads.

(Lola) As a egg you were a beauty but now you're real cutey and we brought you to our valley somehow.

(Littlefoot) Though you look like you we think you like us too cause we're a family and you're one of us now

(All) We're a family and you're one of us now. We're a family and you're one of us now. Though you look like you we think you like us too cause we're a family and you're one of us now.

(Petrie) Me no see why we can't be the best friends by and by. You teach me to be scary and I teach you to fly...I teach you to fly.

(Ducky) Huh? What about the body? It is fun to get wet. I can take you dayile for a swim swim swim.

(Lincoln) Take it easy. Take it slow. You're exited but don't forget he's just a baby you don't want to frighten him. Baby you don't want to frighten him.

(All) Cause we're a family and you're one of us now. We're a family and you're one of us now. Though you look like you we think you like us too cause we're a family and you're one of us now.

(Cera) You can hang around with me even though you're not a three-horn. See me be real strong. Little Chomper. Aren't you happy you happy you were born? In our gang, come along.

(Lincoln) Come along

(All) Cause we're a family and you're one of us now. We're a family and you're one of us now. Though you look like you we think you like us too cause we're a family and you're one of us now.

Then the song ended when Cera felt a bite on her.

(Cera) AAAAHHHH! He bit me. Chomper bit me.

(Littlefoot) Well he didn't mean it.

(Cera) Do you call this not meaning it?

Chomper was keeping his teeth on Cera for 5 seconds before letting go of her.

(Lincoln) Cera he just couldn't control himself.

(Cera) What do you mean couldn't control himself? A sharp-tooth can never be one of us.

(Littlefoot) Cera, he's just a baby.

(Cera) He's a sharp-tooth. He has to go.

(Littlefoot) No he stays.

(Cera) He goes.

(Littlefoot) He stays.

(Cera) He goes.

(Littlefoot) He stays.

(Cera) Goes

(Littlefoot) Stays

(Cera) Goes

(Littlefoot) Stays

(Petrie) Me no think you mean to bite Cera.

Petrie went a little too close to Chomper's mouth and Ducky moved Petrie away from him.

(Ducky) No Chomper you can not eat Petrie. No. Huh? I said no. Just like my parents. Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

(Cera) We can't keep him and that's final.

(Littlefoot) Don't you see Chomper? You can't be a sharp-tooth. Sharp-teeth aren't aloud in The Great Valley.

Chomper then got sad and started walking away.

(Littlefoot) Chomper, wait.

(Ducky) Uhh Littlefoot. Before you bring Chomper back, you should think about it. Unlike Lincoln and Lola, Chomper is different then us.

(Littlefoot) I don't care if he's different. We should at least follow him to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

And so all 7 of them went to find Chomper. Ducky then looked at Lincoln and Lola.

(Ducky) Lincoln? Lola?

(Lincoln) It's okay. We don't care if we're different ether.

(Lola) That's what friends are like. Their differents.

Ducky smiled at that coment as the 3 got back to reality and started to get back to finding Chomper.

* * *

After the long walk, Bowser and Dena got to the end of The Great Wall and saw a green landscape.

(Dena) What do you think this place is?

(Bowser) If i'm not mistaking, we're in The Great Valley.

(Dena) But how? The Great Wall is soposed to keep us from coming here.

(Bowser) Must have something to do with that rock slide last night. I heard it dering my fight with Red Claw.

(Dena) And what did you smell?

(Bowser) A long-neck, a three-horn, a spike-tail, a swimmer, a flyer, and 2 unidentefied dinosaurs. Unless they're...:gasped: HUMANS!

(Dena) The same ones that killed Sharptooth. We thought what they did can give us a safe life. But insted they made our lives worse.

(Bowser) Yeah. Let's get them.

* * *

Strut and Ozzy finally got back on the cliff and they were covered in vines and broses.

(Ozzy) Next time we look before we leap.

(Strut) You think that sharp-tooth finished off those kids Ozzy?

(Ozzy) We'll find out later. For now let's get ourselves an egg and eat.

And so they went on to find a nest.

* * *

(Littlefoot) Chomper? Where are you? Chomper?

(Petrie) Chomper?

(Ducky) I am tired. I am. I am.

(Littlefoot) We can't stop Ducky. Not until we find Chomper.

(Petrie) Maybe we stop, Chomper find us.

(Cera) Hump. I really don't care if we find him or not.

What Cera said got Lincoln to look at her with a puzzled look on his face.

(Lincoln) No one is making you come Cera.

(Lola) Chomper?

Spike was eating a bush as Ducky's tummy started to grow.

(Ducky) Spike. Are you gonna share that?

Spike turned around and let Ducky and Petrie eat.

(Cera) I'm hungry too.

So Cera started eating the bush too. They kept eating until it was gone.

(Cera) Let's go home.

(Lincoln) CERA, PETRIE, DUCKY, SPIKE, COME QUICK!

They ran to where Lincoln was calling them.

(Cera) What is it?

(Littlefoot) It's Comper. He's on the volcano.

They all looked at Chomper as he tried to eat a dragonfly. He was close to the top of the volcano. All that smoke was a chance that it will erupt soon and little fire pebbles were also flying out of the volcano.

(Ducky) He could fall into the lava pit. He could.

(Littlefoot) Come back Chomper. It's too dangerous.

But he still chased the dragonfly.

(Lola) I don't think he can hear us from down here.

(Lincoln) Then we have no other chores guys. We gotta get closer.

And so they did.


	12. Chapter 11: To the rescue

**Chapter 11: To the rescue**

As Strut and Ozzy were on a mountain that's almost close to the volcano, they saw defenceless nest full of eggs that was close to the ledge. The mother was no were in site.

(Ozzy) Aw. Lunch is served.

They went to the nest to get a egg until

(Littlefoot) CHOMPER!

Hearing Littlefoot's voice made the egg-eaters slip off the ledge but grabbed it in time. They then looked down to see where the voice came from.

(Cera) WE'RE COMING CHOMPER!

(Ducky) DON'T MOVE CHOMPER!

(Strut) It's those kids again Ozzy.

(Lincoln) HANG ON CHOMPER!

(Lola) DON'T WORRY CHOMPER!

(Ozzy) If they scream any louder they're going to give us away.

But then they heard a screeching sound and gasped when they looked up. The mother flyer of the nest had returned and she saw the Egg-eaters. The Egg-eaters got back on the ledge and ran away from the nest as the flyer started to chase them. They then saw a cave and strugeled to push each other in and when they got in, the flyer gave up on chasing them and went back to her nest as the egg-eaters looked outside with their bodies in the shadows and only their glowing eyes can be seen.

(Ozzy) Those kids have ruined our lunch, for the last time.

* * *

The volcano was starting to get worse as the smoke incresed. Chomper was still trying to get the dragonfly and the gang got as close as they can. They stopped in front of a small pool of bubbling water as they last site of Chomper.

(Littlefoot) Chomper? Chomper where are you?

Yet. Lincoln and Lola were walking weakly from the hot gas and the air was getting hard for them to breath. They had to take out their water bottles and take a drink. Littlefoot saw what they were doing.

(Lincoln) Don't worry about us. It's just a little hard for us to breath around here.

(Lola) Look. The volcano's going to erupt.

Lola was right. The smoke was getting bigger and red light was seen at the top. The volcano was close to starting its eruption.

(Lincoln) I...I think we better look for Chomper some place safer.

But as they turned around they saw the egg-eaters in their way and gasped.

(Ozzy) Leaving? So soon? But you haven't even had your bath.

(Petrie) Me no need bath. Me take one just yesterday.

(Lincoln) You Egg-eaters better watch it. One more step and i'll shoot a arrow at you.

(Cera) Not only that, we are friends with a Sharp-tooth. A very mean Sharp-tooth.

Chomper stopped chasing the dragonfly as he heard the gang and then saw them in danger. Then he got a plane in him.

(Ozzy) Sharp-teeth don't have friends.

(Lola) They do too.

(Ozzy) If a Sharp-tooth is your friend, then prove it.

(Strut) But Ozzy, we saw a Sharp-tooth shadow. That's good enough for me.

(Cera) Come on. That big scary shadow wasn't a big sharp-tooth. It was only a baby. Oh! I shouldn't have said that.

(Lincoln) Well it's too late to change the subject Cera. The eruption has started. The volcano will blow its top at any moment now.

(Ozzy) Time's up little ones.

But then the egg-eaters got distracted as bigger fireballs flew out of the volcano. Everyone screamed and the egg-eaters ran away as if they have forgotten the revenge plane.

(Lola) We can find Chomper later.

(Littlefoot) Right now we gotta get out of here.

Lincoln got on Littlefoot's back as Lola got on Cera's. The volcano then blew its top as lava came out of its opening side. The gang then ran away as fast as they can to escape from the lava. Then, Sudonly, Ducky had fell off Spike and when she got up, she screamed as she watched the river of lava coming closer before screaming again and started running back to the gang. They then found themselves close to a ledge. The canyon below was about 50 ft down and the other side was too far away to jump to.

(Cera) We're trapped.

(Lincoln) No we're not. This way.

The gang ran in the direcshin Lincoln showed them. Then they screamed as the egg-eaters came out of nowhere and blocked their path. They were trapped again.

(Ozzy) I've had it with you little Sap-suckers.

Strut then let out a evil laugh until he felt a bite on him and screamed in pane. The gang saw who have bit him.

(Littlefoot) Chomper.

(Lincoln) You came back for us.

Chomper then let go of Strut as he walked to the gang. They all cheered for him as he got to them and gave Littlefoot a hug.

(Littlefoot) Chomper. I'm so glad you're back.

(Ozzy) That's it. No more fouling around.

The egg-eaters then started to get closer the gang as Littlefoot and Lincoln saw that the lava was also getting closer.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot. Remember when you tried to bend a tree?

(Littlefoot) Yeah. Why?

(Lincoln) Over there.

Lincoln was pointing to a tree with a weak bottom. Littlefoot with Lincoln still on him ran to the tree and then used his front feet to knock it down to cross to the other side.

(Littlefoot) It worked.

Lincoln then turned to the others.

(Lincoln) Quick. Across the tree.

Lincoln was still on Littlefoot as they were crossing. Chomper got on and followed them. Petrie flew to the other side. Cera got on with Lola still on her. The log started to bend as Cera started to lose her bowlens and held on to the tree as she and Lola screamed before getting back on and to the other side. Lincoln then saw that Ducky was hesitating.

(Lincoln) Ducky, come on.

(Ducky) Spike, i'm afraid.

Spike lowered his head and Ducky got on him and he walked to the other side. Then the egg-eaters came as Spike got across and the lava was closer.

(Lola) Don't you dare step on that log.

Strut tried to get on until Ozzy pushed him back.

(Ozzy) I'm first. I'm always first.

As Ozzy got on and was hafth way to the other side, the tree started to catch fire when the lava tuched it. Before Ozzy could move, the tree fell down the pit, taking Ozzy with it

(Strut) Ozzy, wait for me.

Strut jumped off the ledge and fell.

(Littlefoot) That was close.

(Cera) Too close.

(Lola) If this were a game, i'd never want to play it again.

Just then they heard a rare. They turned around and saw 2 full-grown sharp-teeth. But we know it's Bowser and Dena.

(Bowser) **WE FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU LEAF-EATING MENESES!**

(Dena) **YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!**

(Petrie) Look like we still it.

(Lincoln) :in his mind: Did those T-rexes just speak?

(Littlefoot) RUN!

The gang started running as Bowser and Dena's attack missed them. The 2 sharp-teeth started chasing them.


	13. Chapter 12: Battle in the valley

**Chapter 12: Battle in the valley**

Grandma and Grandpa longneck were getting some lunch until they heard the roer of a sharp-tooth.

(Grandma longneck) Sharp-teeth? In the valley?

(Grandpa longneck) We must warn the others.

* * *

The gang kept running from the sharp-teeth all over the forest.

(Dena) **COME BACK HERE!**

(Bowser) **HOW DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER SHARPTOOTH?**

(Lincoln) No. It can't be.

Cera stopped on a stump for her and Lola catch their brath. Littlefoot came to them

(Littlefoot) Guys we can't stop.

(Lola) LOOK OUT!

Bowser almost stomped them and bit them but they moved away in time.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot look out.

Littlefoot moved just in time before Dena bit him by the tail. The gang found a place to hide and stayed until the sharp-teeth moved away from them.

(Petrie) It dangerous out there.

(Cera) I thought sharp-teeth couldn't get into the valley.

(Ducky) How did they get in?

(Littlefoot) I think it's our fault.

(Cera) Why? What do you mean? What did we do?

(Lincoln) We cased the avalanche that made a hole in The Great Wall.

(Cera) Oh. Yeah. We did.

(Lincoln) Guys I think the Time Stone is getting me to me to understand what the sharp-teeth were saying.

(Petrie) What they say?

(Lincoln) Well they said that they're related to Sharptooth.

(Littlefoot) You mean they're related to the Walking Terror?

(Lincoln) Yes.

Just then they heard a roer and saw Grandpa longneck fighting Dena in the watering hole.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa.

(Lincoln) Let's go.

(Cera) Littlefoot, Lincoln, he's a grown-up. He can handle that dume old sharp-tooth.

(Lincoln) We're helping him anyway.

They ran to Grandpa longneck as Lola got off Cera.

(Cera) Lola you can't.

(Lola) That's my brother out there. He needs me.

Lola ran to catch up with Littlefoot and Lincoln. Chomper then followed them.

(Cera) Chomper stay here.

But he didn't listen and ran on.

Dena tried to bite Grandpa Longneck by the neck but he dodged it in time. He them swang his tail on her and knocked her into the water. She then got up and ramed him into the water with her head. She was about to finish him off until Petrie's mother came and attacked Dena by her eyes. She then started to chase her. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola saw a vine that they can use to trip Dena. Lola ran to the other side. Lola then saw Chomper on the other side.

(Lola) Chomper.

Chomper grabbed the vine with his mouth.

(Littlefoot) Get ready to pull.

(Chomper) Okay.

(Littlefoot) Wow you really are learning to talk.

With Littlefoot and Lincoln on one side as Chomper and Lola were on the other, they saw Dena coming their way.

(Lincoln) NOW!

They pulled the vine and Dena didn't pay attention to where she was going and tripped on the vine and fell flat on her belly. The 4 then ran before she got up. They then saw Cera outside a cave.

(Cera) Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, Chomper, in here.

They ran in the cave and Dena knew she can't fit inside it. She then felt something hit her head. She looked up at a tree and saw Ducky and Petrie throwing coconuts at her.

(Ducky) Take that you mean ol sharp-tooth.

(Petrie) You good shot Ducky.

(Ducky) Thank you Petrie.

Dena ran to Ducky and Petrie and tried to knock them off the tree.

(Cera) I'm coming guys.

Cera charged at Dena with full speed and ramed her. That got her screech in pane. She then started to chase Cera as she got to a rocky point where Spike was on a ledge.

(Cera) Now Spike.

Spike pushed a rock and it fell on Dena's head and she fell flat on belly again, but this time unconces. Spike then got down from the ledge.

(Cera) We did it Spike. We've flatin that mean ol sharp-tooth.

But they forgot about Bowser as he came out of nowhere.

(Cera) AAAHHH! ANOTHER ONE!

Cera ran back to the cave but Spike didn't move.

(Petrie) SPIKE!

(Ducky) Do not stand there Spike. Run.

But Spike was so scared he couldn't move at all. Ducky then leaped off the tree and onto Bowser's head and stomped on it really hard.

(Petrie) DUCKY!

(Ducky) You leave my brother alone.

Bowser then started to shake his head to get Ducky to fall off but she grabbed on his nose and he kept shaking his head. She screamed and the grown-up dinosaurs heard her.

(Grandma longneck) That was one of our young ones.

(Mis beakface) Ducky!

(Grandpa longneck) This way. Quick.

They ran to where Ducky was as she called for help, still holding on to Bowser's noes as he was still shaking his head. Lincoln Then came at the same time as Dena go back on her feet.

(Lincoln) Ducky, jump. Don't worry. I'll catch you.

(Ducky) Lincoln. Behind you.

Lincoln saw that Dena was behind him and was close to Ducky. She kicked Dena's nose witch hurted her. She was about to bite Ducky when Petrie came and grabbed her as Dena's attack missed and she bit Bowser insted.

They hitted a tree and fell to the ground as Lincoln cought only Ducky and held on to her as her head was tuching the Time Stone.

(Dena) **Bowser i'm so sorry.**

(Bowser) **It's ok. you didn't mean it.**

(Lincoln) **NO MORE FIGHTING! WHO ARE YOU?**

Bowser and Dena then looked at Lincoln and Ducky started to hear them talk.

(Bowser) **YOU'RE THE FOOL AROUND HERE! I'M BOWSER AND THIS IS MY MATE DENA!**

(Lincoln) **YOU LIER! BOWSER IS THE KING OF THE KOOPAS!**

(Dena) **HE'S NOT LYING! YOU RUINED OUR LIVES! AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT KOOPAS ARE!**

(Lincoln) **I DON'T CARE! WHY ARE SAYING WE RUINED YOUR LIVES?**

(Bowser) **I THOUGHT KILLING SHARPTOOTH WILL GIVE US A BETTER LIFE BUT INSTED IT GOT WORS AND NOW RED CLAW IS AFTER US!**

(Lincoln) **RED CLAW? I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS BUT I JUST DIDN'T KNOW THAT KILLING SHARPTOOTH MESSED WITH SOMEONE ELSES LIFE!**

(Bowser) **WHAT? YOU DIDN'T KNOW?**

(Lincoln) **NOPE! YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW OR YOU'RE BOTH SAYING HELLO TO MY ARROWS!**

But they didn't listen and was about to attack until the grown-ups came.

(Mama swimmer) Get away from our children.

The grown-ups started to fight as Lincoln ran back to the cave and watched them.

(Lincoln) Look at the grown-ups go.

(Cera) Get'em Papa.

The Sharp-teeth then got defeated and then ran away. The grown-ups cheered for their victerie as the gang ran to them and cheered as well.

But Chomper knew that he was a Sharp-tooth and couldn't show himself to the grown-ups and then left.

(Topps) Those Sharp-teeth won't dare show their faces here again.

(Grandma Longneck) But how did they get into the valley in the first place?

(Grandpa Longneck) Who knows?

(Mama swimmer) It's never happened before.

(Mr. Club-tail) It's a mistery.

(Grandma Longneck) Kids. Do you know how the Sharp-teeth got in?

(Ducky) Lincoln, my head was on the Time Stone. I heard them talk. I did. I did.

(Topps) So Lincoln can understand what the Sharp-teeth are saying?

(Littlefoot) Yes he can.

(Topps) Well maybe all of you really do know how they got in. Cera. Tell us.

(Cera) Well I gathered all of us to Tall Peek last night. Then we saw 2 egg-eaters.

(Grandma longneck) Egg-eaters? In the valley?

(Cera) They took a egg from Ducky's nest.

(Mama swimmer) What?

(Cera) We didn't have time to tell you all so we tried to catch them ourselves.

(Topps) Cera that was dangerous. What if you chased them into The Mysterious Beyond?

(Cera) We did. And we brought the egg back safely.

(Topps) CERA! You could have gotten killed out there. What happened before you got back with the egg?

(Cera) Some rocks fell and it made a big hole in The Great Wall.

(Grandpa Longneck) So that's how the sharp-teeth got in.

(Grandma Longneck) We must close the opening at ones.

(Littlefoot) I want to help.

(Grandpa Longneck) No Littlefoot. It's too dangerous. You stay here with Lincoln, Lola, and the other young ones.

With that, the grown-up dinosaurs went to The Great Wall.

(Cera) Well i'm not staying here. I'm gonna help weter the grown-ups like it or not. But then again, i'll get into even more trouble.

(Littlefoot) Hay. Where's Chomper?

(Petrie) Me don't know.

(Lincoln) We better find them.

(Littlefoot) Right.

(Lola) Count me in.

So the 3 went to find Chomper.

(Cera) Littlefoot, your grandpa said for you Lincoln and Lola to stay here.

But they didn't listen and went to the forest.

(Ducky) Oh they are going to be in big trouble.

(Cera) So will we if we go after them but we have no choese.

So they caught up with them.

(Ducky) Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, wait for us.


	14. Final Chapter: Enemies no more

**Final Chapter: Enemies no more.**

Bowser and Dena were trying to leave as Chomper passed them without them even knowing. The gang then found him.

(Littlefoot) Chomper.

Chomper was happy to say them that he licked Littlefoot's nose.

(Littlefoot) Hay. No biting. Okay?

Then Bowser and Dena saw them.

(Lincoln) RUN!

They ran across a big log until all of them except Chomper fell into a hole. The dinosaur children had their feet stuck as well. Chomper went back to get them lose.

(Cera) Chomper. Save yourself.

As Bowser and Dena came They were about to attack. Then Chomper rowred as he was speaking sharp-tooth landgweg. That got Bowser and Dena to see what that didn't see before. Dena licked him and it was clear.

(Cera) Hay. Look.

(Bowser) It's our hatchling. He's out of his egg.

Bowser and Dena then grabbed him and gave him a hug.

(Cera) I don't care if Chomper is related to Sharptooth.

(Ducky) Nether do I.

(Petrie) Me no care ethare.

(Lincoln) Wow. Bowser and Dena are Chomper's mama and papa.

(Lola) So Sharptooth has a family. This is a secret we should never tell to anyone.

(Littlefoot) Right.

With that, the sharp-teeth then left as the gang got unstuck and then they went out of the hole.

(Littlefoot) Come on. Let's get back before the grown-ups sees that were gone.

But then they gasped as Strut and Ozzy came.

(Ozzy) I've had it with you kids. We're getting rid of you ones and for all.

They tried to escape but the egg-eaters grabbed them and tied them up with vines.

(Ozzy) Now you can never escape.

(Strut) Hay Oz. Can we throw them off The Great Wall? Can we? Please, please, please?

(Ozzy) Why, yes.

So they took the gang to The Great Wall.

* * *

Bowser and Dena were happy to have their only hatchling back. But wile they were going to leave both the valley and The Mysterious Beyond, they Strut and Ozzy and that they have captered the gang.

(Bowser) Look. It's the same egg-eaters from last time. And they got who's soposed to be our friends.

(Dena) Then we better help. Say. They named our hatchling Chomper right?

(Bowser) They did and I like it.

(Dena) Me too.

(Bowser) Come on son. Our friends are in danger.

So they went the ledge the egg-eaters are on.

(Lola) Let us go or you'll be sorry.

But they were already about throw the gang off the ledge.

(Ozzy) Yeah. Sorry that we didn't do this sooner. Say bye bye leaf-eaters.

(Strut) Hay Ozzy. Look.

(Ozzy) Oh come on Strut. Are you falling for that shadow trick again. Look.

(All) Chomper.

Ozzy ran to Chomper and grabbed him. Strut putted the gang back on the ledge and ran to Ozzy.

(Ozzy) You I liked much better as a egg.

But then they heard a snapping sound. They turned around and saw that the gang was free.

(Ozzy) WHAT! HOW?

(Lincoln) Say. Did you 2 eat Sharp-tooth eggs last time?

(Strut) Yeah. Why?

(Lola) I think those same Sharp-teeth you saw from last time would like to have a word with you.

(Strut and Ozzy) Same Sharp-teeth from Last time?

Bowser and Dena then came. There was no mistake about it. They really are the same Sharp-teeth from last time. The egg-eaters ran for their lives as the gang went to where Chomper was standing.

(Littlefoot) Come on Chomper. Let's go.

Bowser and Dena kept chasing the egg-eaters. The egg-eaters then tripped on some pebbles and flew strate to the sharp-teeth mouths and got eaten as the gang cought up. Bowser and Dena then spitted out Strut and Ozzy's skeletons.

(Cera) Well. At least we won't have to worry about them anymore.

Then they heard and saw the grown-up dinosaurs coming.

(Grandpa Longneck) The opening. We must close it.

(Littlefoot) Chomper, you have to go with your mom and dad.

But he didn't move.

(Cera) Chomper, the grown-ups are going to close the opening. You have to go now.

But he wanted to stay with the gang.

(Lincoln) We can't take care of you anymore Chomper. We're just kids.

Chomper then got sad to leave the friends he made.

(Lola) I know. We'll miss you too.

(Petrie) But maybe we meat again someday.

(Ducky) Go on now. Hurry.

Chomper then walked to Bowser and Dena as the 2 wanted to say something.

(Lincoln) I think they want to talk to us. Everyone tuich the stone.

They all tuiched the Time Stone to listen to Bowser and Dena.

(Bowser) Can you hear us talk?

(Littlefoot) Loud and clear.

(Bowser) Good. We're sorry about the mixup. You saved our hatchling from Red Claw. We own you our thanks.

(Cera) Uhh. You're welcome.

(Bowser) And as for the human boy. You look like Albert.

(Lincoln) You know my grandfather?

(Bowser) I know him from stories and a incownter of my own. You're just like him. Kind and brave and true.

(Lincoln) Wow.

(Bowser) Before we leave let us tell you something.

(Dena) All the pretetors are after you to earn the title of becoming the next Walking Terror. Defeating Sharptooth has gave them that idea.

(Bowser) So you better stay in The Great Valley where it's safe. Until then we hope to see you again. For now, farewell.

And then they left. The gang then started to cry.

(All) Good bye Chomper.

Then they went to the grown-up and told them what happened.

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot are you shere you saw the Sharp-teeth leave?

(Littlefoot) Yes Grandpa. They're back in The Mysterious Beyond.

(Grandpa Longneck) You have disobayde me Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make things right again.

(Grandpa Longneck) I know Littlefoot. I also know that someday you'll understand why Grandma and I worry about you.

(Littlefoot) I think I already do understand Grandpa.

(Grandpa Longneck) Good. That means that you'll stay close the the herd. And I think we may need your help after all.

He helped the gang onto a ledge and Littlefoot bened down a small branch. Lincoln And Lola then put a rock on edge of it.

(Grandpa Longneck) Alright everyone. Get ready.

(Lincoln) Push.

(Lola) Push.

They pushed rocks onto the opening and the botten was closed. Littlefoot then got off the branch and it flung and lanched the rock on it like a catipolt and the rock hitted other ones and they started to shake.

(Grandpa Longneck) There they go.

The rocks then fell onto the other ones and compleatly closed the opening.

(Cera) It worked.

(Littlefoot) There.

(Lincoln) Now the sharp-teeth will never come back in.

(Littlefoot) Grandma, Grandpa. I realised that I like being a kid. But I still can't wait to grow up.

(Cera) And for now on we're going to listen to you.

(Topps) Cera. I'm glad you learned your lessen.

With that, everyone found themselves in a good laughter.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Well that's it for The Great Valley adventure. But It doesn't stop here because The Time Of The Great Giving is up next. If you can't wait for it. Then check out my other stories.**


End file.
